


Dihydrogen Monoxide

by Meicdon13



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-15
Updated: 2008-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai tells himself that it's just water. And he's drowning in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dihydrogen Monoxide

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [frickin_chen](http://frickin-cheng.livejournal.com/) for pointing out my mistakes with the title.

There were hands on his shoulders and he fought against them, trying to break free.

His head was underwater and his knees were sinking into the soft mud of the riverbank. His assailant was shielding him from most of the downpour but Hakkai was still soaked to the bone, his clothes wet and clinging to his skin.

The hands on his shoulders were insistent and the brunet reached up with one of his own hands to attempt to push them off. His lungs were burning with the need for air and his chest was pressed against the tops of his thighs.

His eyes were open and he could see dark blurred shapes swirling past him, rushing along with the river’s flow. The rain fell harder, feeding the river, making it swell, threatening to flood the area. He saw bubbles as they escaped from his mouth and nose. Precious oxygen.

 _It’s just water_ , he told himself, fighting against the hands. The rain fell harder, slanting now as a strong wind began to blow as well. The murky depths of the river were brighter for a moment as lightning struck overhead. The hands were still on his shoulder. Hakkai couldn’t push them off.

Water. Water used for bathing, for drinking, for cleaning. It was just _water._

_Water falling from the sky, driving him mad, pounding in his ears, masking the drip-drip of blood onto the floor, waking him up in the middle of the night with wet eyes and a scream clawing its way out of his throat—_

It was just water and he was drowning in it. It was stealing his oxygen, flowing into his lungs, the debris stinging his eye.

_Water falling from her eyes in the form of tears, tracing the soft curves of her cheeks, making her eyelashes seem longer, making her beautiful green eyes shine in the darkness of the dungeon, mixing with her blood on the floor as it dripped from the ceiling—_

Dimly, he realized that the rain had become a mere drizzle. The hands were still on him and he continued to struggle to break free but the fight seemed to have been washed away. By the time the drizzle had stopped, Gojyo finally managed to pull Hakkai out of the river.

The redhead looked at him with something in his eyes that Hakkai didn’t want to understand. He moved his hands down from Hakkai’s shoulders to the brunet’s arms and squeezed gently.

_Water on Gojyo’s face and he wasn’t sure if he was crying or not._


End file.
